


Any Time Now

by SatiricalDraperies



Series: IGRPDC21 [1]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Banter, Gen, Team Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-20 09:06:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30002529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatiricalDraperies/pseuds/SatiricalDraperies
Summary: Mal's trying to blow up the city, Arthur and co. are trying to stop her, and Yusuf's nowhere to be found. What else is new?
Series: IGRPDC21 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2207028
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1
Collections: Inception Gen/Rare Pair Drabble Competition





	Any Time Now

“I need a distraction!” Arthur yelled, firing his pistol at the approaching projections before returning to the as-of-yet undiffused bomb.

“Don’t look at me,” Ariadne dodged a punch from a projection before shooting an energy blast into its chest and banishing it back to whatever shadow dimension of Limbo it came from. “I’m not kissing you again.”

“That was one time! And it worked, didn’t it?”

“Debatable. I still had to come in and save your sorry asses, didn’t I?”

“No one asked you, Mr. Eames. Now where’s my distraction?”

Ariadne rolled her eyes, assessing the situation. Dom was off trying to talk Mal out of blowing up the city, not that his talks had ever convinced her otherwise before. He wouldn’t be any help. Eames was likewise occupied, shapeshifting rapidly between his human form and a swift-flying, fire-breathing dragon in an attempt to keep the projections away from Arthur, who was the whole reason they needed a distraction in the first place and therefore couldn’t be spared to help create one. Yusuf—

Where was Yusuf?

Yusuf was, in fact, exactly where Ariadne had seen him last, whistling a jaunty little tune to himself as he walked through the city. It was a pleasant day, just warm enough that he didn’t need a coat but not sweltering to the point of misery. He thought it odd that more people weren’t out enjoying the nice weather. Then again, the people of this city really didn’t seem to like the constant threat of being killed by mindless projections everytime the local supervillain got bored which, knowing Mal, was quite often.

Their loss. Yusuf threw a vial from his bag at the projections blocking his path. They exploded and he kept walking, content to enjoy his morning stroll.

“There you are!” Ariadne interrupted him. “Mal’s got a bomb and Arthur’s almost overrun trying to diffuse it. We need a Kick.”

Yusuf stopped walking. 

In the sky, Eames whirled around, leading the projections towards the two of them. 

“Any time now.”

He carefully uncorked one of his vials before sprinkling in a powder and handing it to Ariadne. She tossed it in the air and exploded it with a blast of energy, sending the projections spiraling back to Limbo.

“Did it work?” Eames asked.

“Well, we’re not all dead yet,” Arthur said, clearly unimpressed with their work. “Thanks for the distraction.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes Yusuf's bag of chemicals was very much inspired by Big Hero 6... I know one (1) superhero movie


End file.
